


Mr. Right

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Series: The Mr. Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Case Fic, Dean Likes Taylor Swift, Happy Dean, Jealous Dean, M/M, New York City, Pining Dean, Sam Ships It, Sexy Castiel, Vampires, cas likes penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case that involves jealous!Dean, adorable!Cas and oblivious!Sam.<br/>Oh, and a hot actor who takes interest in a certain blue-eyed angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The moose who ruined it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful bumblebees!  
> This is my first published work and I have been wanting to do this for so long, so consider this the biggest milestone of the year :D  
> Please comment and leave kudos!  
> But only if you enjoy it, because, well, you know.  
> Anyway, enjoy this little gem I scrounged up from my drafts.  
> Love you all!

Dean would start by saying that it was a normal day.

Well, as normal as it could get with the life they have. Coffee was brewing in the ancient looking pot by the stove, the shower was distributing hot water and steaming up the bathroom, clearing Dean’s mind and muddled thoughts, and for the first time in a long, damn time- Dean felt rested. He even scrubbed his whole body in the shower using the strong lavender soap he had been afraid of for a while, since Sam would most likely tease him to the end of time, but today felt different in the sense that Dean wasn't worried about it. Even his ears were squeaky clean, and for once Dean didn’t care about smelling like some girly chick. This was his day. He would simply relax. Maybe watch some TV in the makeshift living room they finally got around to assembling in one of the larger rooms in the Bunker.

Yeah, this was a good day.

Until Sam had to ruin it all.

“So get this,” Sam says, ambling into the kitchen on long legs, with his long hair combed back and his eyebrows up in that way they did when he had important to say. He has a laptop in his hand and the bright screen is reflecting in his eyes and it’s a wonder that he hasn’t gone blind yet.

Dean looks up from where he is seated at the table, scooping a big spoon full of frosted flakes into his mouth. Milk dribbles down his chin like he’s five and Sam gives him a look of pure disgust. “What?” Dean tries to say.

Sam shoots him a scrutinizing bitch face. “Gross, Dean,” he says, but Dean just waves his hand in a ‘carry on’ motion.

Rolling his eyes, Sam continues saying, “Anyway, I think I found a case. In New York City.”

Dean squints at his brother, already extremely annoyed that his perfect day was, well, coming to an end pretty damn quick. “Whoa, hold up. New York? Doesn’t Garth have some hunter buddies workin’ the cases up there?”

“Usually, but he called saying that there’s a big case down in Texas that required all of the guys up in the metropolitan area. He’s low on hunters so he’s asking us for a favor.” Sam pours himself some water, totally ignoring the perfectly fine pot of coffee on the counter.

“Guess we’re headed to New York,” Dean says, giving a sarcastic smile before sticking another mound of frosted goodness into his mouth. “So what’s up?”

“Vampire, I think,” Sam says, sitting across from Dean and concentrating on the screen in front of him. “Bodies have been piling up around a movie set the past few weeks. Before Garth called the guys working on the other case, they found out that the killer has to be one of the actors.”

“So that makes our job a helluva lot harder,” Dean grumbles.

His head is starting to go from lucid to about as clear as mud. The perfect day is officially down the drain and the lavender scent still clinging to Dean’s skin smells too girly all of a sudden. “Well, it’ll be the most fun we’ve had in a while,” Sam says, trying to smile.

“Where are you going?”

Dean looks up to see Cas in the door way and he’s surprised as he looks into crystal blue eyes that are red-ringed and tired. “Look who finally quit binging on Netflix,” Sam says, grinning at his friend.

“Yes, sadly I finished a new show and now I feel quite down,” Cas admits, padding into the kitchen in sock clad feet, the sleeves of his button up rolled up to the elbow and his hair a whole new style of crazy.

It surprised Dean, how Cas can seem so human without that trench coat, how different he looks. How good he looks… Dean shakes his head, pushing the thought to the back of his mind, chiding himself. Right now is not the time to start exulting the adorable angel in his kitchen.

Wait, did he really just think that? He tries not to let his thoughts slip from inside his head and out of his mouth and stands up to go set his bowl in the industrial sized sink.

“So where will you be traveling?” Cas asks.

He leans up against the island, hip digging into the edge of the counter as he watches with thoughtful blue eyes as Dean scrubs out his bowl. It’s so… casual. Almost run-of-the-mill when Cas’ shoulders are relaxed and he isn’t using that freaking dom eyebrow. And Dean must be fucking sixteen again, because he feels his neck burning and he hopes Cas doesn’t see. But he should be used to Cas’ staring so he tries his best to act nonchalant.

“New York,” Sam answers. “Found a case. Hey, you wanna join?”

Dean’s heart pounds and frankly, he wants Cas to both come and stay. And it doesn’t make sense, because this is just a case. Just a normal thing. A normal thing that makes Dean want to go to his knees on the white tile beneath him and beg at Cas’ feet.

But he doesn’t do that.

Because that’s just weird.

“Maybe…” Cas looks back at the doorway longingly, probably towards his bedroom where Netflix is waiting for him.

Dean sighs. He won’t let Cas stay in that damn room any longer. “Cas, buddy, you need some fresh air and a good kill,” Dean says, setting the bowl at the bottom of the sink so he can turn and look at Cas. “You’ve been cooped up in that damn room for a long time.”

“But-”

“Cas, I swear, I will shut off the Wi-Fi.”

Cas huffs and Dean tries not to let his mind think that it’s really cute when Cas is mad.

“Fine,” Cas agrees.

“Great. We leave in two hours.” Dean can’t help winking, clapping the angel on the shoulder before heading out of the kitchen. He leaves a flushed Castiel behind and Dean scowls to himself out in the hallway.

_Did you really just wink?_ One part of his brain thinks.

 _Yes_ , the other part answers.

_You’re an idiot._


	2. The drive through paradise... Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look,  
> you, little bumblebee, have decided to continue reading!  
> Yay!  
> Enjoy!

“I’m missing the finale of Dancing with the Stars,” Cas complains from Baby’s backseat.

A few seconds pass before Sam starts cracking up. “You watch that crap?”

“Yes, Sam,” Cas says, leaning up to stick his head in between the two brothers, “It is intriguing. Watching the two partners of the opposite gender learn to be compatible and fabricate a dance routine that will carry them onto the next round in a short period of time.”

Dean grins and shakes his head in amusement. Damn angels and their TV fetishes. He glances over at Sam who is laughing hysterically, like it’s the funniest damn thing in the whole universe. “It’s binge-worthy, Sammy,” Dean inputs and he looks up at the rearview mirror, catching the hint of a rare Cas smile.

Dean loves seeing Cas smile, especially when he’s the cause. It makes him happ-

Oh.

Then he’s light a deer in the headlights, freezing up and the Impala swerves. “Dean!” Sam yells.

Dean jerks the wheel back into the correct position before apologizing, saying that he saw a rabbit.

When really, it was like he was seeing a huge fucking sign that says, “Oh look, you’re in love with Castiel!”

Fuck.

Ever since the Mark of Cain had been removed from his right arm, it was like Dean had become softer, his feelings and emotions finally able to crawl back into his mind from the deep pit he had stuffed them into. He has begun to think of what he wants and instead of bloodlust running through his veins, it was something light and incredible. He wants a future.

A future that includes a house, maybe a golden retriever, a couple of kids, Cas… Yeah, he had been thinking about Cas a lot more often. Every single movement the angel made was filed away in Dean’s brain, tucked into a folder that was solely constructed and chock full of Castiel.

His bright and rare smile, his deadpanning, innocent badass moments that got Dean hot every single time he thought about them. And that damn eyebrow of his.

It was everything he had catalogued over the past years, both consciously and not. And the thing was- it didn’t bother Dean one bit. These petty thoughts and desires that could never really happen. He relished in them and that gave him a sort of happiness. He hadn’t felt this way since Lisa and even then, he knew that it would never happen.

But with Cas, Dean sort of believes.

That’s what scared him though. Knowing that that happiness could be ripped away at any second like an urgent Band-Aid that just wants to stick to your skin forever and once it’s gone, you’re left with nothing but a small patch of what used to be.

Dean would be left with nothing. Again.

So that’s why Dean keeps quiet, because he’s already dragged Cas through enough crap, already messed with his life enough. Already pulled him into his own silly little problems. Dean locks up his feelings, but this time, he doesn’t completely obliterate them. Because.

___________________

 

Dean must admit, it’s pretty difficult to drive through a bustling city full of people rather than the back roads where there was a chance that an animal could randomly dart into your path. Possible something majestic, like a buck or maybe a turtle.

Nope, no bucks here.

No wild life at all, unless Cas finally convinces them to go to the zoo and help all of the creatures escape from their confinements. But both Sam and Dean know that that would cause mush larger issues than the one at hand so they have to silence Cas’ pleading.

That earns them another adorable huff and Dean shifts in his seat.

As they arrive in official “New York City”, Dean can’t help it. “Welcome to New York. It’s been waiting for you!” Dean sings, bobbing his head.

He totally has the T-swift vibe going on, but Sam is not convinced. “Are you seriously singing a Taylor Swift song?”

“Shut up. You wouldn’t know good music if it bit you in the ass.”

Sam rolls his eyes, going back to staring out the window.

“So what movie set are the bodies being found at?” Cas pipes up from the backseat.

“Some movie called Roses are Red. Apparently it’s a pretty large production that could go under if the bodies keep piling up,” Sam answers, already pulling out his sleek little laptop.

“Really?” Dean says, staring at the shiny surface of the computer.

“What?”

“How the hell do you have three bars already?”

Sam just grins and Dean grumbles something under his breath, peering out of the windshield to start searching for a motel. But all he can see are pulsing lights, traffic stretching ten miles long on every side and really fancy hotels where they can’t even afford a fucking bottle of water. “Since you’re apparently Ben Franklin now, think you can look up where to find a damn motel?” Dean asks, honking the horn as some idiot suddenly pulls out in front of them, a phone pressed up against their ear.

“Dean, you’re gonna have to leave the Impala in a parking garage if we’re going to get anywhere,” Sam says.

“Like hell I’m leaving her in a place like that!” Dean says gruffly. He hunches over the wheel, making sure that no moving object comes within five feet of Baby’s pristine paint job. “She could get stolen or some bastard could back up into her.”

“Then we’ll just find one of the kinds where security is top notch,” Sam argues, giving Dean yet another bitch face.

Dean sighs. This case was already beginning to suck.

And he officially hates New York.


	3. Two twins and Incubation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebees!  
> Just wanted to remind you that I love you all and I can't believe you guys have been reading this shit!  
> (Just kidding, Dean-o. Don't take it so hard)  
> Thank youuuuuuu <3

After careful searching at Dean’s demand, Sam finds a parking garage that Dean seems to sort of approve of. He pulls into the dark building, parking her far enough away from any douche bags that could come speeding around a corner while also keeping it in the general public area so nobody jimmies her and gets her up and running before someone turns up to stop the culprit.

“I’ll be back, Baby,” he whispers, running his hand over the Impala’s roof before tearing his eyes away, already contemplating if he should just stay here and camp out in the backseat.

Cas hesitates before patting the hood in a seemingly loving manner. “Good bye,” he says, smiling at her, and Dean gives him an approving smile.

Adorable.

Lisa would never have done that.

Those parts of Dean’s brain are talking again and he almost smacks himself before remembering that he’s in public.

“Let’s try and haul a cab,” Sam says, shutting his lap top and stuffing it into his bag.

“Try not to get some creepy ass driver,” Dean mumbles, grabbing both his and Cas’ bag from the back seat.

“I’ll try.”

“Dean, I am capable of carrying my own bag,” Cas says, following Dean like a lost little puppy.

Dean would definitely take him home and-

“Yeah, well it’s already in my hand,” Dean answers weakly, seeing how domestic and couple-y his actions really are.

“You are very stubborn today,” Cas says, trying to grab his bag, but Dean jerks it out of his way.

“Usually.”

He almost winks again, but he thinks better of it.

____________________

Sam finds the cheapest hotel he can near the movie set, all of the others packed to the brim with fans dying to get a glimpse of some hot head actors. “I guess we won’t be pretending to be adoring fans then,” Dean says to Cas while they wait for Sam to smuggle them a few rooms.

Dean tries not to think about the cab ride here. The way Cas’ thigh was pressed up against his, the accidental brushing of their hands as they both went to set it down in the non-existent space between them. How Cas tore his away, staring out the window and leaving Dean’s brain on high alert. His thoughts are racing again and he wonders…

He is thinking about stupid things. So he stops himself and those nosy parts of his brain groan in unison.

Cas leans forward to look at the extending line of fans outside of the hotel across the street. “FBI agents then?”

“Maybe,” Dean answers, observing the way Cas’ hair curls a tiny bit behind his ear. “We haven’t pretended to be reporters in a while.”

“Guys,” Sam calls and they scurry after him.

He leads them up multiple flights of stairs and down a long hallway before stopping in front of two doors. “The best I could do was two rooms, one with twins,” Sam says, handing Dean a small key.

“Twins, huh?” Dean jokes and Sam gives him, yet again, another bitch face.

He must be practicing in a mirror every day, because it’s deadly.

“I vote that I get my own room, because I’ve already put up with enough of your shit today,” Sam says, smiling, and before Dean can protest, he disappears into one of the rooms.

But not before Dean catches a glimpse of a King sized bed.

“That fucker,” Dean mumbles, looking over at Cas, “Now we’re stuck with twins. No pun intended.”

Sam must be teaching Cas all of his moves, because Dean also receives a bitch face from him. Dean tries to make another joke, but Cas rolls his eyes. Cas grabs the key from his hand, brushing Dean’s palm with fingertips. A shiver runs down his spine and he sighs. What is he, a teenage girl?

Yes, his brain says.

Shut the fuck up, he answers.

Cas unlocks the door and Dean immediately throws the bags onto one bed before heading towards the mini fridge. “Bingo!” He says, holding up two beers.

The room is simple, the wallpaper cream and the pillows and covers a crisp white, perfectly ironed. It’s nicer than their average motel room and Dean is grateful, even if the overall review of the hotel isn’t that great. He plops down on the other bed, motioning for Cas to sit next to him. He offers a beer and Cas thanks him, taking it slowly. Dean grunts and pops the cap off before taking a long pull. “Ah, that hits the spot,” he concludes, looking over at Cas who hasn’t even opened his beer yet.

Cas looks up sheepishly, blue eyes clear, like a running stream. “Dean-”

“Yeah, yeah.”

A fully grown angel who can’t even open a goddamn beer shouldn’t be adorable, but it is.

___________________

“If we’re going in as reporters, we’re all going to need some new clothes,” Sam says, getting comfortable on one of the beds.

Cas is fiddling with the TV knobs, trench coat back off and lying abandoned on a chair. It is not adorable, dammit!

Dean is on his second beer and he relaxes in the familiar feeling of warm alcohol settling in his belly. “Why the hell do we need new clothes?” Dean asks.

Sam sighs, as if it should be obvious. Which is probably true, but Dean is watching Cas and his deft fingers toying with the knobs, his eyes a much brighter blue from the reflection of the screen. The way his shoulders move through his jacket, head tilted, brow furrowed…

“Dean, we’re in New York. The only way we’d be able to get in the parking lot is if we have some clothes that don’t have hole and bloodstains on them.”

“Guess you’re right…”

Cas smiles as he successfully lands on the Geography Channel and he sits down next to Dean on the bed, eyes locked on the penguins waddling across the screen. Dean smiles, tipping his head back to drain the last bit of beer in the bottle. “So are we gonna go shopping or something?”

Sam clacks across his keyboard for a moment before answering. “Yeah, then we could go grab a bite to eat cause I don’t trust the room service in this place one bet.”

“Alright.” Dean stands up and stretches, his back muscles popping. God, he’s getting too old for this shit.

He looks down at Cas who is still engrossed by the captivating sight of mommy and daddy penguins and his heart clenches. “Cas, we’re leaving man.”

“But the male penguins were just beginning to incubate the eggs for the stark winter blowing through the-”

“I wish I knew what that meant, but you’ll just have to wait until we get back.”

Cas stands slowly, looking defeated, and pulls on his trench coat. How is it even possible to put on another layer seductively?

__________________

“Dean, I don’t know what I am supposed to be searching for,” Cas says as Dean whips through the clothing rack, metal hangers screeching obnoxiously. The manager is giving him a stern look, but Dean could really give less of a crap. “I do not even know what size I am…”

Dean looks over at Cas who looks like that adorable lost puppy again. Oh, Cas has never done this before. “Um…” Dean takes a guess, leading the angel over to another rack of clothes that looks promising. “Go through this, pick out a few things then come find me and we’ll, uh, try it on.”

Cas nods, smiling thankfully and then he carefully begins to look through the clothes. Dean walks away, wondering what Cas would look like in leather.

He manages to find a few shirts and jeans that could possibly be acceptable, but he’ll have to stick with his FBI shoes, even though they have a few dents and claw marks. Dean looks around and sees Sam helping Cas out on the other side of the store. He’s smiling, like Cas just made a joke. Or maybe because he also thinks that Cas’ lips are really kissable…

Wait, ugh. This was getting out of hand.

Dean strides over and leans against random dresser placed randomly near a few shelves filled with neat stacks of shirts. “Find anything?”

“Yes, Sam helped me pick out many items that are acceptable,” Cas says, smiling.

“Awesome. Well, I’m gonna go try on this stuff so holler if ya need me.”

As he turns and walks away, he hears Cas say, “Why would I need to holler?”

Ador- his brain starts but he groans, inwardly and maybe a bit outwardly, if the middle aged woman who is giving him a strange look as he walks past says anything.

__________________

Dean doesn’t see what Cas picked out, but he trusts Sam enough to know that it wasn’t totally… Cas. It is a bit strange seeing Cas with bags full of clothes hanging from the crook of his elbow, leaning against the side of the store outside while they wait for Sam to check out and pay, his trench coat thrown over his other arm as he types out something on his phone.

Who does Cas even talk to?

“So,” Sam says, walking out of the store, also on his phone. “Where do you guys wanna eat?”

“I could go for a juicy steak right about now,” Dean says, scratching the back of his head.

“Me too,” Cas agrees.

“Uh, Cas, you don’t eat,” Sam says gently and Cas frowns.

“I’m still weak after Rowena’s spell,” he admits, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “My grace is still intact, but lately I have been succumbing to human desires. Such as craving food.”

“Oh.” Dean’s eyebrows go up in surprise.

Cas nods. “Well, then let’s go and find a place that offers a kickin’ steak,” Dean exclaims with a boyish grin.

“Why would we want to find a steak that kicks?”

Sam and Dean share a smile.


	4. Heart attacks and heartthrobs. Oh, and jealous Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bumblebees!  
> This chapter is much longer than the rest, but no worries.  
> It's good.  
> Hopefully.  
> *insert bumblebee emoji*

Dean flops back onto his bed with a sigh, placing a hand over his stomach. “That steak was pretty damn good man,” he says to Cas, who is back to messing with the TV.

“Yes, it was,” Cas agrees. “But I would have rather preferred a cheeseburger.”

Dean laughs and closes his eyes. “You’re right about that.”

At the restaurant, Cas had gotten up to use the restroom and Dean had ordered for him, not even thinking twice. After the waiter left, Sam had given him this look. A look that Dean didn’t like. “What?” He grumbled, staring at the dessert menu.

“Nothing,” Sam said, smiling.

Throughout the rest of the night, Sam had been shooting Dean those awful doe-eyed looks and grins, looking back and forth between him and Cas. Dean doesn’t completely understand why, but he does know that it has something to do with Cas. And him. And ordering for the guy without even being told to or what to get. And Cas enjoying the hell out of his meal, slipping a small grin towards Dean through a piece of chocolate cake. And now, Dean tries to forget it, because it probably means absolutely nothing.

A few minutes later, he turns his head to watch Cas, who is back to staring at the TV with utter fascination. “Hey, uh, since you eat and stuff, do you also sleep?”

Cas looks at him with his head tilted, shrugs his shoulders. “Occasionally. Tonight I will most likely rest. All of that walking wore me out.”

“And what are you gonna sleep in?”

“This?”

Dean sits up and looks at him. “Dude, if you’re gonna sleep then you might as well be comfy.”

“This is all I own, Dean,” Cas says, sighing. “Besides the clothes I purchased today.”

Standing up, Dean walks over to his bag and rummages through it and without thinking, says, “Here,” and throws a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants at Cas who catches them, confused.

“I-”

“Just wear ‘em.”

Cas looks at him and then the clothes. He gets up slowly and then, affirming that Dean isn’t kidding around, he heads into the bathroom. Dean smiles and pulls on his own sweatpants and tee. He sits back down on the bed, running his hands through his hair with a yawn. Without the distraction of constant throbbing from the Mark of Cain, Dean finally feels like he can drift off to sleep at night. Everything about getting rid of that damn thing has been for the better, and Dean is back to enjoying the simple pleasures that he had forgotten.

And with that thought, Cas walks out of the bathroom and Dean has to hold it together, breathing in sharply, because Cas is wearing Dean’s clothes.

He didn’t really think this through.

Nope, not at all.

But Cas looks pretty damn right in them. The sweatpants are clinging to sharp hipbones and the t-shirt is tight in all the right places and oh…

Dean wonders why he thought this was a good idea.

“They fit,” Dean says and his voice is an octave higher, so he coughs awkwardly.

“They do,” Cas agrees, oblivious to the thoughts running through Dean’s mind.

He smiles and walks over to his bed, getting under the covers, and it’s such a shame, because Dean would have like to look a little longer.

Dean opens his mouth and closes it. There are so many things he wants to say right now. How he wants to climb into bed next to the blue-eyed angel, wants to press close to other’s body, wants to whisper sweet words of adoration into Cas’ hair and fall asleep next to him. But he doesn’t do that. He never does.

He settles on, “G’night Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

He turns off the lamp and drifts off to the sound of Cas’ light snoring. As if Cas in his clothes wasn’t adorable enough.

_____________________________

Dean almost has a fucking heart attack the next morning.

And he clearly has a strong fetish for Cas in normal clothes, because the outfit Cas picked out for the case are… Well, let’s just say that they complement Cas in all the right ways.

Dean picked out a black button up, dark jeans and a red tie and he had to admit. He looked pretty good. Like a normal reporter. No harm in that.

No, the only harm that came to Dean was seeing Cas in tight jeans and a red shirt with quarter length sleeves that revealed tan, strong forearms and the top two buttons were popped open to reveal a tan column of hickey worthy neck and a sharp collar bone. Oh…

Yeah, Dean failed again.

Cas had just walked out of the bathroom, fixing the sleeves of his cotton shirt, hair mussed up in that sexy way that Dean really, really enjoyed. And Dean had just frozen, entranced by how damn good Cas looked without that fucking trench coat and baggy dress pants.

Yep. He definitely had a fetish.

“What?” Cas asks, tilting his head and Dean snaps back into reality.

“Oh, uh, nothing… You just look really good. Professional, I mean.”

Smooth move, Winchester.

Of course his brain was back, not dowsed into non-existence from another well-rested night. Great.

Cas blushes, cheeks actually turning a light pink, and as he turns away Dean does not check out his ass. Not at all.

“You look good too, Dean,” Cas says softly and Dean’s heart clenches again and he feels a bit warm.

But they’re saved from the silence that follows by Sam barging into their room. “Wow, Cas,” he says, stopping in his tracks. “You look great!”

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas gives him a small smile and sits on the bed, pulling on his shoes like some kind of model or something.

“So I made us some new badges and arranged Garth as our go-to-guy in case anything goes wrong or someone starts to ask questions,” Sam says.

He hands them both badges and Dean takes a peek at the picture Sam chose. That bastard. That picture is not one of Dean’s proudest moments.

“Sweet. Let’s do this,” Dean says.

On the way out the door, Cas brushes past him, hand knocking against Dean’s and Dean holds his breath.

This was going to be a very long day.

_______________________

The set of Roses are Red has people rushing past them, going to unknown locations, delivering coffee, wiping makeup on and off of glowing skin and hot objects are being wrapped in hair, even some of the guy’s which got Dean thinking about Sam with curly hair and that would be an intriguing sight. Security was difficult to get past, but with Dean’s irrevocable charm and maybe a bit of Sam’s authoritative stature and being ten feet tall, they eventually got in and now Dean is really regretting this whole thing.

He’s not going to lie. He’s used to the looks he got and even to the ones Sam often received, but suddenly everyone was glancing at Cas as he passed, looking him up and down with goggling eyes, mouths practically watering. The women Dean could handle, kind of, but most of the lookers were men and that bothered Dean the most.

Dean glared at every single one, almost punching one raunchy looking man with green hair who was undressing Cas with his eyes. But Cas must be fucking oblivious, because he admires the sets and the important looking people as if nothing is going on and Sam keeps giving Dean weird looks. Dean brushes them off, too busy searching for anyone who dares to look twice.

“Okay,” Sam starts, “so there are a lot of actors who could possibly be the killer. I think-“

“Holy shit.”

Both Sam and Dean whip their heads around to stare at Cas in shock, because they’ve never heard the angel curse like that before and it’s actually incredibly surprising. Cas doesn’t notice, his attention latched onto something else, eyes wide and plush lips parted in some emotion and… is that awe?

“It’s Robbie Vines!” Cas hisses, covering his mouth with one hand.

“Who the hell is Robbie Vines?” Dean asks, gathering closer to Cas just because he can.

Cas turns to him and he looks so good that Dean is caught off track before- “He’s the main character of this one TV show I have been obsessing over and he’s my favorite actor and holy tower of Babel I can’t believe it’s him!” Cas rambles on, voice higher than usual and he’s, um, bouncing. “I- I have to go meet him!”

Then Cas leaves and Dean is left behind, dumbstruck. “He has a favorite actor?!” Dean says, turning to Sam who also looks quite flabbergasted.

“Yeah… And I think he’s one of the suspects,” Sam says, gesturing to where Cas is headed towards.

They both watch as Cas skips over- maybe walking, because Dean’s brain could be exaggerating- to a man sitting in one of those fancy actor chairs that Dean has always wanted. From here, Dean can see that the guy is actually incredibly handsome, with slicked back black hair and a sharp jaw line, skin golden and lips red. He’s studying a script, mouthing the words and it’s sort of captivating…

Well, if Dean was into pompous asses, because Robbie is clearly one of those actors.

Cas steps closer to the chair and Robbie finally looks up and suddenly he is flashing the brightest smile Dean has ever witnessed, teeth in a perfectly straight line and it’s so damn flirtatious and oh Hell no.

Robbie is flirting with Dean’s angel and that is not acceptable.

Cas is smiling, bashful, looking shy and adorable and Robbie is leaning forward, way too close for Dean to be comfortable. Robbie holds out his hand and Cas shakes it slowly and it takes Robbie a very long time to let go of it, which is totally rude in Dean’s book, because you can’t just keep somebody from taking their hand back, that’s just so-

“Wow, Robbie is really taking to Cas,” Sam says, laughing as if this is the most normal thing in the whole world, as if it’s perfectly fine when it’s not.

“Yeah, too much,” Dean snaps and Sam looks over with an eyebrow raised.

“Dean… Are you jealous?”

Sam steps closer, the hint of a smirk on his stupid face and Dean stutters. “No! I just- the guy could be the vampire, Sammy! What if he’s already planning his next victim and it ends of being Cas?”

His blood is boiling, but Sam just sighs. “Cas is perfectly safe, Dean. We’re standing thirty feet away and we don’t know that Robbie is the vamp. Look, he’s coming back.”

Dean looks up to see Cas heading towards them, staring at a picture clutched in his hands. “He gave me his autograph!” He says, reaching them, tone happy and light and Dean is flaring.

“That bastard,” Dean grumbles and he takes a step towards the actor, but Sam grabs his sleeve.

“What?” Cas asks, smile fading and head tilting.

“He could be the fricken vampire, Cas, that’s what!” Dean says, flailing his arms up like a crazy monkey and if he gets a few stares… Well, they’re all idiots apparently.

Cas’ eyebrows scrunch together. “Oh…”

Sam looks apologetic and Dean crosses his arms. He’s alone in this and he’s starting to feel agitated. “Mr. Right doesn’t seem so perfect now, does he?”

Cas looks back at Robbie, who is already watching him from one of the sets. Cas smiles sheepishly and if they weren’t so far away, Dean would swear that the actor winked.

“But- but it’s Robbie Vines!’

Dean huffs and spins on his heel, walking the opposite way. “Dean,” Sam starts, but Dean puts up his hand.

“Let’s just figure out who the damn thing is and get out of here.”

He glances back to see Sam giving him yet another bitch face and Cas looking extremely downcast, shoulders drooping as he gazes down at the picture in his hands longingly. Dean knows he’s being an asshole, but he doesn’t give one shit, because the only thing on his mind is how he’s going to rip Robbie Vines to shreds.

Even if the guy isn’t a vamp.

_________________________________

Dean doesn’t get a chance to kill Robbie though because suddenly, after waiting for hours to get Robbie alone and test him out, a scream echoes through the set. Another victim has popped up and Robbie was busy shooting a scene when it happened.

After checking out the body, Dean sighs loudly in annoyance, because that means Robbie isn’t the vampire.

And Dean had really hoped that it was him.

“Dammit!” He yells and a few people look over at him, alarmed at the crazy reporter who is acting like a maniac right after some extra got killed.

“Dean-”

“Yeah, I know Sam,” Dean says, prattling on without thinking, “Robbie was busy doing his stupid acting thing when the body showed up. Yes, I was wrong and Mr. Right is back to being a perfect asshole.”

Cas squints at him angrily, but Dean avoids looking him in the eye, knowing how Cas can both look incredibly sexy and terrifying at the same time when he’s mad. Dean doesn’t know why his jealousy is so out of control. Robbie is just an actor and some guy who could answer a few questions. Not threatening at all. He probably has tons of fans who have the same deep set blue eyes and sex hair as Cas.

Yeah. So many.

“Guess we have to investigate some more…” Sam says cautiously.

He’s watching Dean out of the corner of his eye as his brother plops down in a chair, ready to leap onto him if anything gets out of control. And right now, Dean does not feel in control. And that’s stupid, because Cas is right here, less than a foot away, also watching him warily and Robbie nowhere in sight-

“Hey, Cas!” A deep voice calls and they all look over to see fucking Robbie bounding towards them on long legs, strutting like he owns the world, like he’s the best thing since grated cheese.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t bounding. Or strutting. But he’s about as tall as Sam so Dean’s brain automatically goes to that specific verb.

And Robbie’s still an asshole. And hey, who gave him the right to give Cas a nickname!?

“Oh, hello,” Cas says and he flushes red.

He should only be blushing for you, his brain says.

Dean growls and Sam gives him a look.

“I’m sorry about having to leave earlier. Acting and all,” Robbie jokes, mouth quirking up in a handsome smile.

Dean mocks him quietly and even though he receives a glare from Sam again, he can tell that his brother is sort of amused. Okay, so maybe Dean isn’t totally alone?

“That’s alright. It is your job,” Cas says, shrugging. “I can’t believe another body has shown up though!”

At that, Dean feels a tiny bit better, knowing that Cas is trying to scrounge up some information from the creep.

Or maybe he’s just making conversation.

Dean feels himself start to sweat from nerves and he feels something possessive course through him as Robbie looks Cas up and down. “Yes, I know,” Robbie answers, shaking his head in disappointment. “It’s the fifth one since we started filming… I’m afraid they may have to shut down the production if this keeps occurring.”

“That would be a shame,” Cas agrees, his eyebrows doing that stupid sympathetic thing that Dean loves.

Robbie must love it too, because he leans closer, too close, the way Cas usually does to Dean and it’s so wrong. “So, about that interview…”

“Ah, yes. When would you like me to, uh, interview you?” Cas asks, blinking a lot as he stares up at Robbie.

“Well, I’m hosting a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you’d like to be my date,” Robbie asks, running a hand through his hair all nervous like.

Something hot, something foreign, spikes through Dean and it scares him. It’s almost like having the Mark, the anger that is sloshing around inside of his head, making his fingers twitch from the urge to grab Robbie’s tan neck and squeeze it until Robbie begs for mercy.

Date? Is Cas really going to fall for that?

“Oh!” Cas blushes again and rubs his arm. “I- I would love to.”

Dean’s world shatters.

“Can I also bring my companions?” He gestures to Sam and Dean and Robbie seems to finally notice them.

“Of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Robbie Vines.” Robbie, that asshole, holds out his hand, grinning back and forth at the Winchesters.

Sam, that traitor, shakes it firmly with a nod of his head. Dean, reluctantly, grips it as tight as he can. “Well, um, you’ve got a strong grip, sir,” Robbie says, grimacing and shaking his hand out.

‘’Hmm,” Dean says, his smile as fake as the badge in his pocket.

Robbie turns back to Cas after laughing nervously at Dean, who is staring into his soul. “After the party, I would be happy to hold the interview in my hotel room. If you’d like.”

The rage is just building and building inside of him…

“O-okay,” Cas answers, smiling nervously.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Castiel.” Robbie winks and smiles and struts away.

“Good job Cas,” Sam says, eyebrows raised and a kind, but joking smile on his face. “We can investigate all of the actors at the party.”

“Great,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “Now we have to go a party full of asshats hosted by the king of asshats himself and you get to flirt with him all night long.”

Cas looks at him angrily, crossing his arms. “That’s not fair, Dean. I was just-“

“I don’t even wanna talk about it, Cas,” Dean cuts him off. “Let’s just get the hell outta here.”

As he turns away, he pretends to not notice the hurt that flashes over Cas’ face. He’s angry, but not at Cas. So why is he acting like it?


	5. More heart attacks and jealousy, because, what else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bumblebees!  
> Guess what time it is?  
> Jealous Dean time!

Cas ignores him for the rest of the day.

He doesn’t look at him, doesn’t talk to him, and doesn’t accidentally brush Dean’s hand with his own in the taxi.

Dean avoids him as much as possible and he wonders why. Because while they stay as far away from each other as possible, all Dean wants is his touch and his messy hair and his smile. Cas is all he think of. Robbie isn’t the one who should be winking at Cas and asking him out on dates and making him blush.

Dean should. 

Nobody should even be allowed to look at Cas, let alone touch him.

Ugh. He screwed up big time.

But Dean’s an ass and he doesn’t apologize, even when Cas softens as he opens the fast food bag, seeing that Dean ordered him his regular burger. Even when he hands Cas a chocolate milk shake and he says a gentle, “Thank you, Dean,” and Dean’s heart melts as they look at each other. Even as blue eyes stare into green and Dean has so many things to say…

And he doesn’t.

“Yeah,” he murmurs.

They eat their burgers in silence while watching Cartoon Network.

Even when Cas falls asleep, in Dean’s clothes again, Dean stays away, staring into the darkness. Why is this Robbie guy bothering him so much?

His heart punches his brain, now joining the congress of body parts that discuss Dean’s entire life and existence and stupid ass decisions. Because you’re in love with Cas, dumbass.

Yeah, yeah, Dean thinks. I know that.

______________________________

Again, heart attack.

Dean is definitely too young to be worrying about his heart attacking, but Cas in a suit…

Yeah, Dean could get used to seeing that.

Compared to his usual get up, Cas’ suit is actually ironed and the tie at an acceptable length. It’s dark blue or royal or some shit Sam called it, and it definitely compliments Cas’ baby blues in the best way possible. Cas is looking at him too and maybe he’s admiring Dean’s own suit, or maybe just judging how cheap it is. Dean may never know. But at least Cas is looking at him now, right?

The party, hosted by the king of asshats himself, is being held by an incredibly fancy hotel in a giant fucking tent like they’re at the circus or something. Dean tries not to complain about it though, because he’s trying not to be a jerk today, especially not to Cas.

He can do that at least, right?

Luckily, he doesn’t seem to be the only one in a cheap suit. A lot of strange people were invited to this party and even if one guy is attempting to stick a sword down his throat, it makes Dean feel better. Knowing that he isn’t the strangest person here. The tent really is humungous and about two hundred people are packed inside, some already dancing to some fancy music and a few sipping champagne in tiny little clusters, eyeing the weird people strolling around in pinstripe suits, their hair colored and spiky, shit-eating grins on their faces.

Cas looks happy enough and he is sticking pretty close to Dean instead of running off towards Robbie. Sam has already separated from their little group in search of some lady actors he might be able to get info out of or investigate or sleep with.

A waiter slips past him and Dean grabs a glass from his tray, downing it in one gulp. Cas politely accepts a glass and drinks it slowly, glancing around in search of Mr. Right. After a few moments of observing the party, Cas scoots closer to Dean, lightly tapping his left shoulder. “Dean,” Cas says, leaning in to be heard and Dean looks over, straight into those beautiful eyes that never fail to make his skin feel hot.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you like me talking to Robbie?”

Of course. The one question Dean doesn’t want to be asked, the first thing Cas has said to him in over twenty-four hours.

And it’s the worst timing ever, because Robbie Vines himself is strolling towards them, like a predator stalking its prey. “Cas!” Robbie yells, trying to be heard over the crowd.

His teeth are flashing so bright it’s giving Dean a migraine.

Cas gives him a look that says “we will talk about this later” and then he is smiling at Robbie and not Dean, whisked away into the crowd.

Dean would have stuck around but, well, no, he wouldn’t have. He slips away and studies the people, looking for anyone with fangs or blood dripping from the corner of their mouth, even though he sincerely doubts that the vamp would be that stupid. But he needs to his mind off of Cas and his Mr. Right.

Dean wastes an hour, checking on both Sam and Cas every once in a while. He eats refreshments and sips champagne like he’s the fanciest fucking guy in the joint. Sam has a small company of women- and one guy- grouped around him, hanging onto his every word like it’s gospel and Dean chuckles to himself. Of course everyone loves Sam. Sam has always been the kind, caring knight in shining armor.

And Cas- well, he was simply splendid.

He seems to be meeting everyone in the whole tent and Robbie’s hand is planted on his arm, sometimes on his back, sometimes on his hip. But Dean pushes the jealously down, even though it bugs him more than anything has.

Except, maybe the apocalypse.

Robbie would never have what he and Cas had.

Profound bond? Please. In Robbie Vine’s wildest fucking dreams.

And there he goes quoting Taylor Swift again.

As he makes his rounds again, he sees Robbie and Cas heading towards the exit. Robbie’s hand is on Cas’ back and Dean could be wrong, but he seems to be pushing Cas out the door… And Cas looks nervous.

Dean’s instincts kick up and suddenly, he’s a raging conflagration again and Sam isn’t here to stop what could happen next.

Nobody messes with his angel.

“Hey!” Dean yells, running through the crowd and stomping towards Robbie and Cas.

“Dean?” Cas says. “What are you- DEAN!”

Dean’s fist connects with Robbie’s jaw and the actor spins and falls to the floor.

“Dean!” Cas yells, bending down next to Robbie, who is clutching his face in his hands, staring up at Dean like he’s crazy.

Which. Dean is. Crazy. In love.

“What the hell, man!?” Robbie spits out, blood streaming out between his fingers.

“Nobody messes with my angel!” Dean yells before thinking.

Fuck.

Maybe everyone will just think it’s, um, a kinky nickname. Hopefully.

Cas’ mouth is open in horror, as is the group beginning to form around them. Cas must also be in shock, because he lets Dean grab his arm and pull him away, Dean’s neck burning hot in embarrassment.


	6. The jig's up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck, don't do it Dean.  
> You know it could end horribly.  
> I don't know about you, but I think the jig's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, my bumblebees.  
> *everyone boos*  
> No, no! Don't

Cas lets Dean drag him as far as the darkened hallway before he finally speaks up. He grabs Dean’s wrist and wrenches it from his arm. “Dean Winchester, I’m going to kill you!”

Dean looks back and oh, there he goes again, speaking without running it past the congress of D.W. “Cas, he was forcing you out the goddamn door! I had to do something!”

“No, Dean, he wasn’t!” Cas yells, blue eyes wide in anger. “He was asking me if I wanted to go back to his hotel room!”

“So you were just going to go back to his room?”

“Yes, Dean, I was. So I could interview him. Nothing was going to happen.” Cas crosses his arms and looks at the floor.

Dean opens his mouth before shutting it just as quickly. Oh.

“Dean…” Cas sighs and closes his eyes, uncrossing his arms to rub his temples. “Why are you acting this way?”

Oh fuck, don’t do it Dean.

You know it could end horribly.

Bruh, I don’t know about you, but I think the jig’s up.

Dean’s mind is racing and there’s no getting past this one. He doesn’t want to. So he lets it all go and his voice is slightly cracking. “No one else should be fucking flirting with you Cas! No one else should touch you or be your date or anything!”

Cas is silent for a moment, face smoothing out from angry to something else that Dean can’t quite place. “No one else?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re saying…”

“Fuck, Cas, no one else except me! Yeah, I’m jealous and it’s because I want you and I don’t fucking deserve you, but that asshole doesn’t deserve you anymore than I do.”

Cas’ eyes widen as he stares at Dean, lips parted and eyes so damn blue and yeah, he’s all Dean wants in the whole fucking world. All he will ever want.

Dean licks his lips and looks at the ground. Then Cas is right in front of him, cupping his face in his hands and oh, how Dean has waited for this. His touch sends a thrill of warmth through him and Cas is smiling and it lights up the entire sky.

“Dean Winchester, I’ve been waiting for you to say that for six years.”

And then plush lips are touching his.

Dean wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t expecting to automatically relax, feeling years of pent up sexual tension and unresolved feelings melt away, like a layer of skin that’s been weighing him down for too damn long. He takes Cas by the hips and gives him everything he has. Their mouths are joined openly, lips gripping and sucking, Cas’ hand sliding into his hair, pulling him closer so that their bodies are pressed together. Dean slowly slips his tongue into the angel’s mouth, squeezing his eyes shut in desperation. God, he wants this. Every day. And the feeling that is stringing through his veins and circling his heart and cleansing the paralyzing fear he’s been facing every day and the rejection Dean just doesn’t feel capable of handling. And it’s happening and his brain is cheering him on and Cas whimpers into his mouth. He wants it too.

It’s perfection.

They part for breath and Cas smiles against his cheek. “You could have just told me, Dean,” he whispers, not letting Dean move an inch.

“You know I’m not good with expressing feelings, Cas.”

“Yes, I do.”

Cas leans back and dammit, Dean might cry. But he doesn’t, because he’s still a grown ass man and well, his phone is ringing. He digs it out of his pocket and looks at the bright little screen, Sam’s name in glowing blue letters.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, where are you guys? I think I just found our vampire.”

“Really?” Dean looks at Cas, who’s leaning in to listen, both of them surprised.

“Yeah, it’s definitely one of the actors. But you better hurry, because she just took some guy outside and I need some back up.”

“Okay, we’ll be there in a second.” Dean hangs up and looks back into Cas’ gooey blue eyes and dammit, of course Sam has to be a cockblock.

“Guess we’ll have to continue this, uh…”

“Later,” Cas finishes with a small grin and with one last peck on the lips, they hurry back down the hall and towards the back of the tent.

________________________

“Let him go, Stacy!”

Sam’s voice echoes across the concrete walls behind the tent and Dean and Cas share a look as they creep through the shadows Sam and the vampire, gun already in Dean’s hand. The small group comes into view. The vamp has an unlucky bastard in front of her, teeth poised over the man’s neck, ready to bite down. Sam is five feet away, gun pointed towards the pair.

“Not unless you put down the gun, sweetie,” Stacy answers, smiling as best as she can with a mouth full of fangs.

Dean motions for Cas to stay back as he slips across the wall, trying to get behind the vamp and find a good shot. Sam sees Dean and immediately averts his eyes before the vamp catches on. Dean is almost at the perfect angle when the inevitable happens.

Wow, you called it buddy, his brain says.

Dean really wishes he hadn’t.

“I really would put that gun down, sonny,” Robbie says, coming up behind Sam and pressing a gun to the back of his neck.

Sam freezes up, gritting his teeth before lowering the gun and dropping it on the ground. Robbie, that fucking bastard, presses Sam forward towards Stacy. “So where’s that friend of yours? He stole Castiel away from me before I could get him in my bed,” Robbie snarls, smiling, blood still on his chin and lips from Dean’s fist, shirt stained with crimson.

Dean’s blood boils at the words and he tries to focus on shooting Stacy. He pulls the trigger, then again, and they hit home on the middle of Stacy’s neck, ripping it clean off. The man she had captive screams, blood pouring down his neck as he falls to the ground, curling up in the fetal positon. Robbie’s head snaps to the right to give Dean a murderous look, fangs popping out, but Dean chuckles innocently. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

Dean, I presume?” Robbie says, raising his eyebrows. “Thanks for messing up my nicest suit and what was to be an absolute perfect night with your friend.”

Robbie presses the gun against Sam’s head and pulls him closer with his forearm pressed under his chin. “I was only going to spend a pure night of bliss with little Cas before letting him go. I wasn’t going to hurt him.”

“Like hell I would let you touch him,” Dean sneers, taking a step forward.

“Tsk, tsk. Don’t come any closer or I blow his pretty head off,” Robbie warns as he takes a step to the right.

They circle each other like wrestlers, Dean trying to figure out how to get them out of this mess alive. “I understand your jealously, Dean,” Robbie says coyly, smirking. “Castiel is clearly more interested in me than he will ever be with you.”

That makes Dean actually laugh. His brain chuckles along with him. “Oh, buddy, if you only knew.”

Dean catches a glimpse of Cas, coming out from the shadows and moving silently towards Sam’s gun, only a few feet away from Robbie. Dean moves to the right again and Robbie follows the movement. Bingo.

“I’ll let your tall friend here go if you tell me where Castiel is. Fair trade, don’t you think?”

“I’m right here, you son of a bitch,” Cas says and before Robbie can even turn around, Sma is wrenching out of his grasp and bullets are being blown into Robbie’s neck.

He falls to the ground, twice in the past hour, and then Robbie Vines is gone, blood pouring out of him like the chocolate fountain inside and oh, Dean has to run back in there and pile up on the refreshments before they pack it all up…

“Dean,” Cas says, voice relieved as he runs up to Dean, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Dean smiles and lowers his gun. “You okay, Sammy?”

“Perfect,” Sam answers, picking up his gun and rubbing his head as he walks over. “That asshole dented my skull.”

“Guess you were right,” Cas says, smiling shyly at Dean.

“No worries. I’m just glad that that douche bag is no longer existing.”

“What the hell!?”

They all turn, remembering the party guy that Stacy took, still cowering on the ground.

“Uh, Cas…”

“I will take care of it.”

_________________________________

After helping out the guy- Dan or Dirk or something- memories of the evening now wiped and safely returned to his friends, Sam hauls them a ca and they all head back to the hotel.

You’re totally gonna get some, his brain says smugly.

You’re welcome.

Fuck you. You guys didn’t help at all, Dean answers.

The D.W. congress settles into a state of solace and Dean can’t stop thinking about Cas and the feel of his lips and his hands and how much he wants to kiss him again. Cas must be thinking the same thing, because he is throwing Dean these shy, adorable smiles and his fingertips are drawing incoherent shapes on his knee.

As they trudge up to their room, Sam is still complaining about his head and Dean is sort of really glad they’re not sharing a room, because he really cannot deal with his Sasquatch of a brother tonight. He tries to be nice when Sam goes to bed and tries not to make a smart ass joke and he’s almost proud of himself when he and Cas finally make it into their room.

“God, today’s been the longest day I’ve had in a while-“

‘Dean, do we really have to talk about this right now?” Cas says.

He’s slipping his hand around Dean’s neck and talking with that deep sex voice of his and oh-

Dean swallows thickly. “No, uh, of course not, but Cas are you sure about thi-”

Cas kisses him quiet.

And that’s the end of that.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, Mr. Right wasn't so "right" after all.  
> Because Destiel fucking rules!  
> *waves rainbow banners vigorously*  
> Haha, well...  
> I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic, because I certainly loved writing it. :)  
> Please, leave comments and kudos!  
> Also- This is a series, so if you loved this fic, go check out "Mr. Wrong" >>>
> 
> I love you all!  
> Now go change the word, bumblebees.


End file.
